Federal Group
The Federal Group owns and operates tourism, entertainment and gaming businesses in Tasmania. It is also known as either Federal Hotels, or Federal Hotels and Resorts on websites. History Established in 1888, the Federal Group lay claim to being Australia's oldest, and the worlds third oldest hotel chain. The Federal Group is currently owned and operated by the Farrell Family, consisting of Greg Farrell (Managing Director), John Farrell (Director of Business Development), Julia Farrell (Director of Interior Design), Deborah Lee (Board Member, Farrell) and Jane Farrell (Board Member). Its main property historically was the Wrest Point Hotel Casino - and over time it has developed further properties in Tasmania. In the late 1990s and early 2000s the company has increased a significant presence on the West Coast of Tasmania and is the operator of the West Coast Wilderness Railway which is the rebuilt Mount Lyell Mining and Railway Company railway line. During the early 2000's to the end of the noughties, other properties acquired included Freycinet Lodge, Cradle Mountain Chateau, The Henry Jones Art Hotel, and the 9/11 Bottle Shop chain. Division of Tourism After the acquisition of Freycinet Lodge and Cradle Mountain Chateau, the groups main tourism destinations (Freycinet Lodge, Cradle Mountain Chateau, and The Strahan Village) and their associated activities and attractions were marketed under the Pure Tasmania brand (Falling under the Federal Group Division of Tourism). In December 2007 the group acquired The Henry Jones Art Hotel in Hobart, and have recently opened the opulent Saffire Freycinet Sanctuary in mid 2010. Both these properties operate under the Pure Tasmania banner. Future development plans include a resort in Port Arthur. Division of Entertainment & Gaming Tasmania's second referendum since formation of the state was in 1968 about the establishment of the Wrest Point Casino. The Premier Eric Reece was unable to sustain a clear majority in cabinet and consequently a referendum as taken on the issue of gambling in the state. The no vote of 35% was unable to meet the yes vote of 58%. As a result Tasmania was the first state in Australia to operate a casino. The Federal Group runs both Tasmanian casinos: *Wrest Point Hotel Casino in Sandy Bay, Hobart - this was the first Casino in the southern hemisphere. There is 3 to 5 star accommodation available at Wrest Point. The Tower accommodation has the best views of the Hobart landscape. The Revolving Restaurant and Pier One Restaurant are located at Wrest Point. There are three large Poker machine floors in the casino, and several large convention centres. *Country Club Casino in Prospect, Launceston - Golf course and small casino. Additionally the group operates a range of pubs and clubs under the Vantage Group banner, and the successful 9/11 Bottleshop chain. The Federal Group has the current license to operate poker machines in Tasmania. These include all machines located in Federal owed hotels and casinos, and the popular Oasis poker machines (located in pubs and bars). There was a deal made with the Tasmanian Government to allow this, in which the Tasmanian Government collects a higher tax on these machines, and for the Federal Group to contribute to the Tasmanian economy via investments in tourism properties. The group also Operates Tas Keno - this is now networked into pubs and clubs all over Tasmania and is operated electronically. Tourist accommodation * Strahan Village (Strahan, West coast) * Freycinet Lodge (Coles Bay, East coast) * Cradle Mountain Chateau (Cradle Mountain, Central Highlands) * Country Club Resort and Villas, Country Club Ave, Prospect Vale. * Wrest Point Casino * Gordon River Cruises, The Esplanade, Strahan. * The Henry Jones Art Hotel * Saffire Freycinet (Opening March 2010) * Port Arthur (Opening 2011?) Experiences *West Coast Wilderness Railway between Strahan and Queenstown on the West coast was taken over after 2002. * Gordon River Cruises "Signature Experiences" * Piners & Miners (StrahanWest Coast) * Gordon River Paddle (StrahanWest Coast) * Wineglass to Wine Glass (Freycinet) References * Newman, Terry Referendums (p.304) in Alexander, Alison The Companion to Tasmanian History 2005 ISBN 1-86295-223-X * Sutton, Keith Blueprint for the Casino industry : Federal Hotels and Wrest Point Canberra: K. Sutton, c1992 ISBN 0-646-10490-X * National Library of Australia has a series of on-line photographs of Wrest Point taken in the 1960s of the interior decor. External links *Federal Resorts website *Pure Tasmania website *The Henry Jones Art Hotel website *Saffire Freycinet website Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies based in Tasmania Category:Gambling companies of Australia